


Lightspeed

by MultifandomForte



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Original Character(s), POV First Person, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Violence, will probably end up adding more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte
Summary: A clone made exclusively by the Jedi Council breaks away, once it is discovered that she is not Force-sensitive. She finds Savage Oppress and Darth Maul, joining them in their crusade of violence. After Savage's death, her fate remains uncertain, and constantly unstable.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress (as brothers), Darth Maul/apprentice (not romantic)
Kudos: 1





	Lightspeed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm getting Maul a little wrong. I'm trying and my s/o is trying to help lol

Savage Opress was never a monster. No matter what anyone else said, he was never a monster. He was caring, kind, loving and so much more. But now he lied on the floor in front of me, not moving and his eyes dark. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Maul turned back to face me. Not only had I lost the only father figure I had in my life, Maul had lost his brother.

“Maul,” I heard myself whisper. Out of a quick reaction, Maul pulled me to the ground, just as lightning shot above our heads.

“Stay down,” he hissed in my ear. I turned around, as Maul stood up to face our attacker. Maul obviously knew who our attacker was, but I didn’t have the slightest clue. Our attacker was just a hooded figure, with lightning being expelled from his fingertips.

“You’ve grown soft,” he said. “Maybe _she_ will be different.” I couldn’t stop my eyes from going wide. He wanted to….he was going to…. _take_ me.

“You’ll have to go through me first,” Maul replied. He was then shocked with a wave of lightning.

“No!” I cried. Maul managed to turn his head back towards me.

“Get back to the ship!” he ordered. No. I couldn’t just leave him. The lightning wave stopped. Maul looked up at me, breathing heavily. “I will meet you there. Now, go. Run. Run!” I fumbled to grab my blaster, and then started to run, like Maul told me to. There was only one thing I knew for sure at that moment. I was scared.

I don’t know how long I was alone on the ship, but it felt like an eternity. I started to wonder if Maul was ever coming back. If that happened, what would happen to me? I knew that I was still offered a place in the Jedi Temple, but wouldn’t I be considered a criminal? I wasn’t sure if _staying_ with Maul was the best idea either. He hated me. Galaxy, he _scared_ me. He wasn’t really going to keep me around, right? I flinched when the ship door opened. I stood up, as Maul weakly walked in. I didn’t say anything, but followed him to the cockpit. Maul took the pilot’s seat. I was hesitant to move.

“I need a copilot,” Maul said, not turning around. I didn’t respond and slowly took Savage’s seat. I went through the takeoff procedure as fast as I could. Occasionally, I glanced over at Maul. His face was emotionless, making me more uncomfortable.

“Autopilot or direct?” I asked quietly. Maul leaned over and hit a dark yellow button.

“Autopilot,” he answered. I immediately knew something was up. Maul _never_ flew on autopilot. I didn’t reply. Instead, I left the cockpit and went straight to the small room I called home.

I locked the door as soon as I was in the room. It was quiet for a minute. I instantly took my hand-held communicator and threw it against the wall. I threw whatever object was in the room. I took my pocket mirror and slammed it onto the ground, letting it shatter. I slowly slid to the floor against the wall. I knew I wasn’t strong in the Force, but if I had been, that room would’ve been annihilated. What was going to happen to me? Maul hated me and I could never learn to be a Jedi or a Sith. I couldn’t use the Force, I couldn’t use a lightsaber, and I wasn’t well-trained with a blaster either. At this point, what was my life even worth? The Jedi Council would just keep trying to make clones until they finally made one that was Force-sensitive. Bastards. They were creating life for a pointless reason; not even giving me a name. Maul probably didn't even know the name that Savage had given me. I hated my name. Kallia. Savage called me Kallie. It was a weak name; it seemed soft. I was, before that, only a number. C-131. I hadn't been their first experiment, and I wouldn't be their last, either. The Jedi Council would just keep making Clones, and when they weren't Force-sensitive, they'd put them unprepared in the middle of a battle. Either way, the Jedi received the weapon they wanted. I hated everything about myself. I knew that my predecessor, C-130, was their only clone that had been Force-sensitive, but she had turned....to the dark side, giving herself the name Qualia. The mere thought of her terrified me. Without Savage, I didn't feel safe anymore. I didn't know where I stood. How could I ever know? If I followed Maul, would I be turning to the dark side? Was I already there? I didn't know. I didn't even know if I _wanted_ to belong to either side, Light or Dark. I didn't even want to keep living. I was so alone. Loneliness was the fastest and most deadly killer in the universe. And I was scared that it was slowly taking over.

After leaving two new cuts on my wrist, I felt the ship land. I slowly left my stupid little room. I carefully exited the ship, terrified that Maul would randomly come out of the shadows. I stepped outside. There were trees everywhere. Tall, thick trees that had a strong pine smell. The ground that I stepped on was grassy and a little muddy, but not much. It was warm, but not too warm. It felt nice. It felt nice here, wherever _here_ was.

"Maul....?" I hesitantly called out. The door to the ship closed behind me, making me instantly turn around. No. No. No. I ran to the door, pounding on it. "No!" I screamed. The ship was starting to take off. I ran to the front, just to see if I could get a look at Maul's face. I didn't move fast enough. The ship was up and flying away. "No! Come back!" I shrieked, begging for him to somehow hear my words. He didn't. He left me. He just left me. I thought....no. I should have known better. He had no tie to me, only Savage did. Maul didn't care. Now that Savage was gone, he had cut the rope. I didn't know what to do. I had nowhere to go. Anyone I contacted would either kill me or arrest me. I realized how truly useless I was. Maul wouldn't come back. I wasn't that naive; to give myself false hope. He would never come back. He left me with no supplies, no shelter, no weapons, nothing. I fell down into the dirt on my knees and let out a shriek that could only be described as a death cry.

I sat under a tree for a long time. There were some vines by it that were so tempting. I was mentally debating whether to start walking, or forever stay with the vines. I was going to have to live with two scars already, so why not just add a final third one? One that would take away all the misery? It was more than tempting. It was almost _seductive_. 

"They made the mistake, but you aren't it," the memory of Savage's voice rang through my head. He had told me that around the time we had first met. He too had been cast out by those who made him what he was. This was different, though. He knew how to survive. He had been accepted by his brother. I didn't have any of that. I thought of one of the nights I had overheard them talking.

"She doesn't belong with us, brother," Maul had said.

"She is exactly like us. Castaways, used only as slaves to do the work of others. She can learn."

"I will not be responsible for her death. If she dies, it's on you." I looked at the vines again. No. I wasn't going to take that way out just yet. I was going to prove to Maul that I _could_ belong with him. That I could pull my weight. I grabbed a sharp rock and cut the vines, winding them around my shoulder and waist. I cut a large branch from the closest tree, latching it into the vines. I grabbed a large stick and started walking. If my motivation wasn't to keep myself alive, then it might as well have been to prove a point. Maybe even revenge. I was going to prove to everyone that I wasn't as useless as they thought I was. I could survive. I would train myself. I'd, first of all, find a way off the damn planet, and then start getting to work. I could kill myself later. At that moment, I had one mission: to keep walking.


End file.
